1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to monitoring the presence of a portable card by a user communication device and updating the account provider maintained status of an account associated with the card from the user communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people carry at least one card with them each day, where that card is linked to an account. For example, consumers commonly carry credit cards and debit cards, where each credit card or debit card is linked to a separate financial account. In another example, identification cards are commonly carried by individuals and presented to gain entry into buildings, computer systems, or other points, where each identification card is linked to a profile or security setting for the individual.
One limitation of portable cards linked to an account is that the card can be a target for theft. In addition, another limitation of portable cards linked to an account is that a user may have to hand over a card to another person, such as a cashier, to complete a transaction or to place a purchase on hold, where the card may be forgotten, misplaced, or otherwise compromised when handed over. Currently, for a user to cancel an account linked to a card following loss of the card, the consumer must realize the card has been lost, whether by theft or misplacement, and then place a call to the company managing the account to request that the account be deactivated and the card invalidated.